


far from san dimas

by dreamcore



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adopted Children, Band, Brothers, Crying, Failed History Report, Gay Character, Homophobia, M/M, Military Academy, Road Trips, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcore/pseuds/dreamcore
Summary: Bill and Ted only have one option after they fail their history report; they have to run away, far from home, never to return.





	far from san dimas

**Author's Note:**

> RECENTLY I'VE HAD A LOT OF INSPIRATION FOR ONESHOTS SO here is a new fic! i have too much free time on my hands so all i can do is... write bill and ted fanfiction

_June 1988_

-

The unthinkable happened. Bill and Ted failed their history report.

They thought that when they brought in all of the historical figures that everything would be fine, but apparently, that wasn't good enough. Two F's were left on their report cards, and to Ted, that was a death sentence. He was being sent to Oates Military Academy, the worst place on Earth.

Wyld Stallyns was going to die. Ted was most likely going to die. What were they going to do?

Bill was staying over at Ted's house the night before he left. They wanted to spend one last night together, but they both felt horrible. As much as they tried, they couldn't bring themselves to have a good time.

Ted was packing his bag with shaky hands, and Bill tried to help pass him clothes. Both of them didn't want to do this.

"This is so bogus," Bill mumbled, passing Ted a pair of underwear.

"I know," Ted said. He put the underwear in his bag. "I'm not going to survive this."

"What's going to happen to the band, dude?" Bill asked. They both thought about this, but never brought it up. It was too emotional for the both of them.

"I don't know," Ted said. He stopped putting clothes in his bag and faced Bill. "I really don't."

"What's going to happen to... us?"

Ted shook his head. Bill could tell that Ted was about to start crying. He was blinking rapidly, and he could see how wet Ted's eyes were getting. When Ted cried, Bill cried. He could feel the lump in his throat form.

"Don't cry, dude," Bill sniffled, his voice cracking.

Without anymore words, Ted immediately went in for a hug. Bill shoved his face into Ted's chest, and the two had a good cry. Bill could feel Ted's tears dripping onto his shoulder, and Ted could feel Bill's sobs. It wasn't a pretty sight.

After a while, something clicked inside of Bill's mind. He immediately shoved Ted away and wiped the tears off of his face.

"Ted, I have an idea!" Bill said.

"W-what is it?" Ted asked. He rubbed his moist eyes with his sleeve.

"Ted, this may sound crazy, but hear me out," Bill quietly said. "Let's run away."

"Dude, that's crazy," Ted exclaimed, but he did perk up. Bill could see a curious sparkle in his eyes.

"We always do crazy things, my dear friend," Bill said. "Come on, let's do it!"

"If my Dad finds out, he'll kill me," Ted said. "Won't Missy be sad to see you gone?"

"Your dad doesn't have to find out, if we leave San Dimas quickly enough," Bill explained. "We can always call Missy to see how she's doing, she won't tell our dads or anything."

"My dad isn't going to let me leave the house..."

"We'll sneak out the window."

"We don't have any transportation..."

"We'll steal Missy's car."

"Bill!"

"What? We have two cars already. My dad has money, he can always buy his babe a new one."

"You are odious," Ted said, but he did have a smile on his face.

"Pack a small bag with only what you need," Bill explained. "Then, we sneak out the window and run over to my house."

Ted nodded, and immediately started packing some of his clothes and necessities in a smaller bag. Ted knew that he couldn't bring his guitar, but it was more important to stay with Bill than to keep a guitar. Bill got a piece of paper and wrote in big letters "FUCK YOU" to leave for Captain Logan.

The time came for them to leave, and they had to attempt to quietly leave the house. Ted slid open the window, and climbed out. Bill followed him, and then shut the window on his way out. They had no time to dawdle; Bill and Ted started running as fast at they could to the Preston residence.

When they got to Bill's house, Bill got together a few things in a bag. He stuffed all of the money he could find in his pocket, and put some important medicine in his bag as well. Bill lied to Missy and said that they were going on a quick drive to the Circle K and that they needed to borrow her car. It was a good thing that Missy didn't mention the fact that they had bags with them. Bill felt really bad, but this was for the greater good. They would return the car when they were able to.

Then, they were on the road. Ted never learned how to drive, so Bill was behind the wheel. When they got to the highway, Ted felt as if a giant weight was lifted from his shoulders. They were nearly out of San Dimas. No more military academy. No more being separated from Bill.

They drove until it was about three in the morning, so they stopped at a rundown gas station to get some gas and sleep for a few hours. They had no idea where they were, but they were far from home.

Bill and Ted moved their seats all the way back so that they were laying down. They looked up at the stars of this unknown town, and then looked at each other and grinned.

"This is most crazy, Bill," Ted said, giggling. "I can't believe we're running away!"

"Me too, dude!" Bill bubbled. Bill leaned over and kissed Ted on the cheek. "Hey, being miles away from home means that we can be as sappy as we want. Excellent!"

It was obvious that one of the reasons why Captain Logan really wanted to send Ted to military academy was to get him to stop "acting so gay". Captain Logan had no idea that Ted and Bill were dating, but it was clear that he could tell that his oldest son was gay. Ted had never shown any interest in girls, and the fact that he always hung out with his pretty gay male friend was suspicious to Captain Logan.

Out on the road, none of that mattered. When they were alone in the car, they could be as gay as they wanted to be.

They fell asleep, finally feeling some form of peace.

-

_August 1988_

-

Things were good for Bill and Ted so far.

They made it to a place near the border of Oregon and Washington after a long time of driving, and met Rufus there. He told them that he knew of their situation, and found them a cheap, shitty apartment with an incompetent landlord to stay in while they were hiding from Captain Logan. Since Bill and Ted couldn't own an apartment by themselves until they were eighteen, Rufus stayed with them and paid for the apartment.

"You two broke the timeline for a while," Rufus said. "The future changed. But now that you two are together again, maybe we can fix things."

Rufus told them that if they started Wyld Stallyns again, that they could change the future. As long as they wrote their hit single, they could shape the future for the better. Rufus told them that in the true timeline, they ended up with the princess babes, and that they played in their band. He said that they could make Wyld Stallyns a duo act if they wanted, which they decided would be right.

Even though their apartment sucked, they still appreciated having a place to call their own. Nights when Bill and Ted stayed up late together were the best. One night, they had their radio on with a bunch of romantic songs as they washed the dishes together. They got distracted and danced in the kitchen, and ended up falling into a kiss.

Things were good.

-

_June 2005_

-

"Hey, I really hope this is the right number. You guys didn't pick up, so I'm just going to leave a message. Ted, this is Deacon, and I just wanted to call you and tell you to go fuck yourself. Not really, but I'm still bitter that you and Bill ran off without me. I wish that you could've let me escape with you guys, ha.

"Let me back up. I've been searching for you guys for years, but I finally found your name on the Internet, and after a frantic look in the phone book, I found your phone number. You guys are still doing Wyld Stallyns, huh? The pictures of your shows on your website look like they're fun. I hope you guys get well known eventually.

"I'm getting off track. So, I found you guys, after, what, seventeen years? That's just... wow. When Dad found out that you were missing in the morning, he was pissed. He was even more pissed at the fact that one of you left a note that said 'fuck you'. When I think of it now, that's kind of funny. Twelve year old me didn't agree.

"Dad went crazy. He looked for you for so long. Did you know that he went over to Bill's house and yelled at his dad and stepmom? I don't know what he said, but when he came home and slammed the door, the house shook. It was insane.

"He gave up after a year, but I didn't. I wanted to get my big brother back. Dad was still his old mean self, and with you gone, I was the target of his anger and discipline. That sucked. That sucked a lot. I wanted you back because I needed someone to have my back. I needed someone who got what I went through, not just one of my random peers. I search far and wide, and whenever I told Dad that I was sleeping over at a friend's house, I was really just looking for you, in hopes that you were still in California somewhere. As you can tell, I never had any luck.

"You were in the paper, did you know that? Your picture was there, along with Bill's. There was a missing person alert and everything. You sneaky bastards.

"I don't know, Ted. Maybe I am bitter. I'm glad that you escaped going to Oates Military Academy, because no offense, you would've died there, but I wish that you would've called me, or something. I'm not the type to tell our dad everything, so I would've kept it quiet. I was worried sick for years. Sometimes it was all I could think of. I thought that you were dead for a long time, Ted. That fucking sucks, to think that your brother is dead.

"Still, I'm glad that you're alive, at least. I saw the pictures on your website. I should've assumed that you and Bill were together sooner. Your romantic photoshoots are kind of adorable, I have to say. And you guys adopted a kid together? She's pretty cute, but I want to know how that worked. You guys can't get married, so how did a kid show up in the equation? I just hope that you guys know how to care for a kid. You weren't the best in your health class in high school, when you did that child care project; that egg cracked the moment you stepped in the door.

"I hope that whatever you're doing now that you're happy, and that I will see you again someday. Seriously, call me back, I miss you. I'm still right in San Dimas, where you left me.

"Bye, Ted. I hope that things are good for you, far from San Dimas."


End file.
